


Homesick At Piss Camp

by orphan_account



Series: Horrible, Horrible Porn [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Camping, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, but i love it, i guess, lmao this is sin, omo, what else to tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete pulled himself closer to Patrick, breath ghosting across his ear, “Did you just wet yourself?”</p><p>----</p><p>In which Patrick has an accident while camping with Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick At Piss Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with more piss.
> 
> I'm sorry.

The band just got off tour, and since Andy wanted to celebrate the success of their tour, he offered to drive the band to a nice area to camp. Joe was bringing the tents while Pete brought everything else. It was kind of a shock how much random crap he had some times.

During the day, the guys talked about the many camping trips they had been on as younger boys. Most of the stories were funny, talking about pranks they had pulled on other campers or the pranks that had been pulled on them. The whole car ride went this way, and it was a pretty enjoyable time.

Once they arrived, Joe and Andy set to pitching the two tents. Pete and Patrick got a fire going and set up chairs around it. They set out the marshmallows as well as the chocolate and graham crackers. Eventually, everything was set up and all four boys sat around the fire.

“Hey, let’s tell scary stories!” Pete smiled widely.

Patrick wasn’t a fan of horror stories, but he wasn’t about to be the only wimp to keep the guys from having a good time. 

The group shared plenty of stories, most of which were set in a forest. It didn’t really help Patrick’s comfort levels, but he was able to not look too scared. They made s'mores and had an all around fun time. Eventually, it got late and everyone climbed into their assigned tent. Joe and Andy shared one while Pete and Patrick shared one.

Although they had separate sleeping bags, Pete insisted that if they slept closer together, they would stay warmer. Patrick wasn’t about to refuse, as he knew it would get colder as the night continued.

When Patrick woke up in the middle of the night, he found himself stuck. Pete’s arm was around him tightly and Patrick’s back was pressed to Pete’s chest. He tried to lift the arm only to find that Pete had a death grip on him. There was no way he was getting out of this. What made things worse was the slowly growing problem that was his bladder. He knew he couldn’t wake Pete up if he tried, so he just crossed his legs and hoped to God he could make it to morning.

The longer Patrick waited, the harder it became to hold it, and he soon found himself wiggling in place to keep from leaking. It wasn’t helping that Pete was right behind him. It would be completely embarrassing if he wet the sleeping bag with Pete _right there_.  
Patrick let out a small gasp as he leaked a little, clasping his hands between his legs. He let out a small whimper as he leaked a few more times. He realized he couldn’t hold it anymore, the pressure being too strong, and it was too late now. He had no other choice.

With a small sigh, Patrick released. The smell of piss hit his nostrils as every muscle in his body relaxed. The warmth spread down his legs and through his sleeping bag, making everything warm and wet. Once he was finished, he tried to wiggle out of Pete’s grip, growing slightly uncomfortable in the warm dampness of his sleeping bag and soiled pants. To his surprise, Pete’s arm wrapped tighter around him. 

Pete pulled himself closer to Patrick, breath ghosting across his ear, “Did you just wet yourself?”

Patrick found himself blushing brightly and tried to pull away. “N-no!” Pete knew he was lying but Patrick wouldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

“Then why is your sleeping bag all wet? Huh?”

Patrick couldn’t come up with a response, so he just pouted and tried to ignore Pete, but Pete wasn’t having it. He turned Patrick over so that the two were facing each other.

“You wanna be that way? You wanna be a baby? If so, then you can be my baby boy.” Pete smirked a little and leaned in, pecking Patrick’s lips. “Daddy’s gotta help clean you up in the river, then you can slip in this sleeping bag with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if anything needs to be tagged!


End file.
